Luxury
by Usamii
Summary: Why is it people always seem to want to take whats his? No matter, Usagi would prove to everyone, Misaki included, just who owned who. Usagi and Misaki one shot, endless smut.


_Authors Note: _

_Aha, I know I haven't posted in a while, and please forgive me for this. It's been pretty crazy. I actually really wanted to update with 'For Peace' and believe me a chapter is on the way, but this is a birthday gift for one of my dedicated followers and dear friends Natalie. So I did her favourite pairing from JunJou, Misaki and Usagi. It was different from Sasuke and Naruto, but I enjoyed myself. _

_Excuse the senless smut, that's what the birthday girl wanted xD_

_Ahaha, anyways, hope you guys enjoy __**Luxury.**_

Sometimes when Usagi was left to his own devices, he wondered if agitation was a disease. He wondered if it was contagious, so that when his mouth was thick and heavy with annoyance all he would have to do was look at someone before they too felt the agitation rising heavily inside of their chest. It was bitter of him, but he wanted to spread the madness, and make everyone feel as terribly aggravated as he did. Why should he have to sit in his apartment alone, while everyone else got to have fun, breathe the air of their loved ones? While, he began to chuckle softly as he raised a cigarette to his lips, while his Misaki was out with his brother. Haruhiko had rang him earlier today, drawling into the phone how he had spotted poor Misaki alone in the city and decided to keep him company.

His eyes narrowed he looked forward at the large teddy bear that sat on the couch across from him, staring at it so intently that he bet the stupid things stuffing melted. As if on cue the thing shifted before finally falling to its side on the couch, black eyes still staring at Usagi. Frowning he took a deep drag of his cigarette before letting his head fall back, choosing instead to stare daggers into his ceiling. Haruhiko called four hours ago and even thought darkness had already fallen over the city, Misaki still wasn't home. The smoke rose from his lips, floating high and obscuring his vision, but it didn't stop him from hearing the gentle click of a door opening.

"I'm home!" he heard Misaki call, his voice innocent and joyous. There was shuffling as Misaki got rid of his shoes and coat, before he finally padded into the living room where Usagi still sat. His body sprawled on the couch, head hanging over the arm, smoke dangling in his lips. He watched with a bland expression as Misaki practically frolicked into the living room, white bags covering his slim arms. "Haruhiko met up with me today! Well, you already knew that since he called, but yeah! He was really nice the whole time, and he even took me out for dinner. And oh! Look, he bought you something too!" he chirped pleasantly before digging into one of the bags and pulling out a small box. Seeing that Usagi hadn't moved to get it, let alone turned his head to look at him, Misaki frowned and put the little brown box of Usagi's chest. "Come on, it's just a gift." He pouted, smiling slightly when Usagi lifted his large hands to pick up the box. Opening it he tapped the bottom gently, letting a little figure of a dog fall out and onto his open palm.

Misaki came over, peering at the little figure before laughing childishly. "Look, he bought you a little Alexander!" while Misaki then turned around, digging through the bags for something Haruhiko bought for him Usagi continued to stare at the little dog, wondering what in the actual fuck his older brother was on. Twirling the little figure of the dog around in his hand he took a deep inhale of his smoke before looking to where Misaki was crouched, looking curiously at something in his hands.

"I don't get it. He said this was something we could use together next time we meet. How do we use this? I don't even know what it is..." he muttered, a frown forming as he turned around and let Usagi see the little bottle.

"_Luxury gel. Cool and tasty, it's better than a dream."_

The smoke promptly fell out of Usagi's mouth, the butt falling onto the carpet below.  
>"Ah! Usagi, watch it! You've got to be more careful with those." Misaki cried, reaching over to pick up the butt before dropping it into the cigarette holder. He didn't even have time to turn around to give Usagi a questioning glare before he felt his back connect with the floor below. Usagi's larger and heavy body kept him pinned to the ground but despite knowing this Misaki started to squirm in an attempt to get away. His face was flushed bright red as he pushed at Usagi's shoulders "Usagi! What the hell! Get off of me!" he cried, still squirming under the older man's body.<p>

Sneering Usagi looked down at Misaki, before closing the distance and smashing their lips together. He could feel Miaski resist for but a moment before he gave into the kiss, the submission fueling Usagi's desire. Pressing himself tightly against Misaki's body he pushed his tongue into the boys mouth, the gasp Miaski made sending shivers of possessive desire down his spine. His tongue began a well rehearsed battle inside of Misaki's hot mouth, his taste alone making his dick start to harden. Groaning he reached down and pulled the bottle out of Misaki's hands before finally pulling back so that the pair of them could breath. He didn't want to though, as the site of Misaki under him, his face flushed so brightly as he tried to avoid eye contact in embarrassment.

"Wha- what the hell was that Usagi! You horny bastard, get off of me!" he cried, but Usagi didn't budge. He didn't smirk either though, as he usually did when he was in this sort of mood. It calmed Misaki slightly, and he now looked curiously at Usagi. "Hey...what's the matter?" he asked, flinching when he noticed how the question made Usagi's jaw tense, but still the older man didn't move from his dominant position. Slowly he lifted the bottle so that Misaki could see it, an annoyed look crossing onto his face. "You're not to let my brother get you such things. You're especially not allowed to let him ever use it with you."

Frowning, an old heated anger rose at him at being told what to do by Usagi, and he was right about to yell about how he couldn't control him when Usagi popped the top of the bottle open, a sly grin growing on his face. "But me? You can use it with me. Matter of fact, how about we use it now." He cooed, earning himself a fearful glance from Misaki. His large hands ran up Misaki's chest, slipping under the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Misaki squirmed, as he always did. Afraid of admitting his love for Usagi and his touches for some strange reason, but it wasn't as forceful as it had been earlier. He could feel the heat sneaking up onto Misaki's soft skin, burning under his touches. With an easy motion he pulled Misaki's shirt up and over his head, the fabric now pooled lifelessly to the side.

His gaze shifted over Misaki, devouring each inch of flesh, his previously annoyed mood just melting away at the seams. Snaking his arms around Misaki's waist he tightened his grip, and with a large boust of strength and slight effort he seamlessly pulled himself back into a standing position with Misaki's legs around his lips and his own hands supporting the boys back. Misaki gasped, sputtering nervously as his hands wrapped around Usagi's neck. "What are you doing? You idiot I'm gunna fall!" he cried, clinging onto Usagi tighter when he started to walk flawlessly out of the living room, heading towards the bedroom. How he managed to walk carrying Misaki while his face was buried in the flawless flesh and giving it little marks was a mystery. But quickly enough they were in the dark bedroom and Usagi finally let go of Misaki, only to let him fall helplessly onto the large bed.

Misaki laid there, breathing heavily already as he anxiously watched Usagi. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching him lay there with a coy grin on his face for while, before his hands reached up to slowly unbutton his own shirt. He watched his a mounting ego how wide Misaki's eyes got, how despite the growing blush on his face he couldn't seem to stop himself from watching as Usagi's had delicately removed his own clothing. First his shirt fell, leaving his broad chest unclothed. Then his fingers played around with the button of his jeans, before pulling both them and his boxers down carefully, hardly able to bite back a laugh as Misaki stared at his swelling cock before looking away in hot embarrassment.

"It's ok to look you know." Usagi purred, earning an almost offended look from Misaki. Ignoring this he crawled onto of his young lover. The feeling of Usagi's hardening length pressed onto his inner thigh brought forth a cry from Misaki, and with a shudder he reached his hands up to entwined themselves into Usagi's hair. He pulled slightly, dragging his boyfriends lips onto his own. He was still shy and almost apprehensive, but even this act of out-right affection brought out a rumble of approval from Usagi.

His hands danced along Misaki's skin as he continued to deeply kiss the boy, dull finger nails dragging across the boys skin and leaving small scratches along the way. Misaki arched into his touch, a series of breathless noises escaping him as Usagi turned his attention to sucking and biting the neck with vigor. Sucking a large patch of skin into his mouth he teased it between his teeth, and even when he let it go free his tongue came out to lick the length of the swollen red mess.

Giving a wanton moan Misaki's hands shot up to cover his mouth in embarrassment, ashamed of the horrible noises that came out of his lips. Delicately Usagi removed one of his hands from Misaki's side and placed it onto his hands, pulling them down off of his swelling lips. "You don't have to do that. You know I love the pretty sounds you make for me." He cooed, and before Misaki could start an argument he leaned down, capturing a small pink nipple in-between his teeth. Rolling the nub around he growled with arousal as Misaki gave in, letting go tiny breathless groans.

Flipping them over so that Misaki lay rested on top of Usagi, his face dusted with a rosy blush. Staring into those wide beautiful eyes Usagi felt a part of his heart melt, while another part reared up in excitement. Try as his brother, and any other bastard tried, no one but him had ever seen his beautiful Misaki look like this. Reaching down his hands slipped into Misaki's pants, grabbing hold onto his hard dick. He ran his thumb over the tip, feeling the moist pre-cum. Leaning up he nibbled and on the shell of Misaki's ear before he ran his tongue along it. Grabbing one of Misaki's hand with his free one he dragged it over his dick, and without words passing between them Misaki took it in hand.

They laid like that, coated in sweat as they began to jack one another off, those delicate simple strokes causing each one of them to quiver and shake it pleasure. It was before Usagi reached up to Misaki's ear, biting down on the shell playfully before he whispered gently into it "Suck my dick Misaki." There was a pause then, when Misaki froze in nervousness before he looked up into Usagi's eyes. Taking in the love, and the half lidded lust he swallowed heavily before he began to slide down. He tried to mimic the way Usagi could touch him, make him feel. Leaving nervous little kisses down his stomach, his fingers gently running on the inside of his thighs. He knew he was doing poorly, but he could hear the pleasured panting of Usagi, so it kept him going.

Taking Usagi's cock in hand he held the base heavily, giving it a squeeze. Right as he was about to lean down Usagi tensed, sitting up for a second. "Wait, let's use that little gift of yours." Grinning cheekily he reached over and handed Misaki the bottle of flavoured lube. Frowning Misaki took the lube in hand but continued to stare almost shamefully at Usagi. Then as he put two and two together and finally figured out just what Usagi's brother had bought him. His face turned bright red and he looked away from Usagi. Opening the bottle he squeezed some of the cool liquid out into his hand before rubbing it graciously along Usagi's length.

Leaning down his tongue flicked out, sliding in-between the tip. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth, letting the whole thing slide into his mouth. He sucked it, his cheeks hollowing out with the action as his head bobbed, letting his teeth grind against the dick just so. It was a careful motion so that he would never hurt Usagi's dick, but enough that the roughness brought him pleasure. What he couldn't fit inside of his mouth his hand covered, sliding up and down and occasionally giving a tight squeeze.

Usagi, who was prided on his skill and ability to go a long time without cuming, always felt like he was almost to as soon as Misaki so much as touched him. Lay there now, watching as the young boy had his beautiful face covered in a heavy blush as his mouth closed around his throbbing cock. Growling with heated pleasure he reached down and threaded his fingers in the young boys hair, pulling him down further still. Taking in a deep breath Misaki removed his hand from the base of Usagi's penis and started to deep throat him. He could hear Usagi panting above him, and finally the silent lover arched back and started to shudder. "Misaki, oh god."

Pulling him away with an audible 'pop' Usagi dragged Misaki up and smashed their lips together, tasting a mixture of his own dick and strawberry kiwi. Chuckling into Misaki's mouth he wrapped his arms around the boys slim waist and pressed them tightly together. The feeling of one another's dicks pressed together brought forth a groan out of Usagi and a loud cry of pleasure from Misaki. Flipping them over so that once more Usagi was on top.

Continuing their deep kiss Usagi's hand fumbled around on the bed before he found the lube. Refusing to pull away from the moment he awkwardly squeezed some of the gel onto his own cock before dropping the bottle onto the floor. He rubbed it onto his cock before using the excess to rub around Misaki's ass. Pulling away he looked down at Misaki, flushed and beautiful, and felt his ego swell. This was all his, no one else's. "I love you." He purred , and Misaki so far gone in pleasure could do no more than smile blissfully up at him "You too..' he whispered and that was enough to push Usagi over the edge.

Attaching himself onto Misaki's neck he started to pull and bite at it once more, leaving even more love marks all over his neck and collar bone. His hand which had been delicately rubbing the gel onto Misaki's ass shifted and then, carefully, he let two fingers slide in. He felt Misaki tighten around him, a wince of pain slipping free from his swollen lips. He smiled almost bitterly up at Misaki, his free hand rubbing the inside of his thigh soothingly as he let his ass get used to the invasion. Carefully he began to slide his fingers in and out, getting Misaki used to the motions. When the pants above him slowly morphed into ones of pleasure rather than pain Usagi pulled back, his fingers slick. He looked down at Misaki, his entire body covered in bright red love marks. Smiling he grabbed onto the boys knees and pulled them up, giving himself more leverage. "You ready?" he questioned, a playful tone to his voice. Misaki, too busy breathing to really focus on anything else took a while to respond, but when he did he finally looked up to Usagi and nodded. "Go on..." he muttered softly; face flushing even deeper with embarrassment.

Letting his own eyes flutter shut in focus Usagi leaned in, his dick slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, slid into the hot warmth of Misaki. His brow furrowed in concentration, beads of sweat rolling down his spine as he tried to control his shaking hips. He wanted to go slow, to be patient so that Misaki would feel nothing but pleasure. He was loath to anything that caused him pain, so he suffered through the agony of remaining still was Misaki got used to him. Then, carefully, Misaki pushed his own hips down to drive Usagi's dick further into him, his lips opening into a wide 'O' as he did so.

"Oh fuck." Usagi growled, his nails digging into Misaki's hips. His entire body shook with effort of sliding in slowly, until finally they were totally connected. Misaki's arms, quivering as they were, rose up until he was clinging onto Usagi's shoulders. With a skilled effort Usagi's hips started to rock back and forth, a thick smacking sound ringing through the room. The hot blasts of pleasure and need shook Usagi to his very core. "Misaki, Misaki..." he cooed, groaning heavily.

Misaki squirmed and bucked under each motion, hot needy moans echoing off of the walls. "Ah, Usagi." Dragging his arms down Usagi's back he clung to the larger body, his back arching off of the bed. 'So good.." he cried, shuddering. Usagi continued a slow gentle pace, shifting his hips around so that he kept hitting a different area in search of Misaki's prostate, until finally he felt the younger boy tense under him. Grinning almost sadistically in pleasure Usagi tightened his grip on Misaki's hips and started to really pound into him. Each deep thrust drove right into Misaki's prostate and earned him a beautiful scream of pleasure. His back was bleeding from the scratched Misaki had engraved into him, but it only drove his desire even further. "Oh god, Usagi!" he cried, earning a growl from Usagi, who promptly started to pound him even harder.

Misaki was just so tight around him, clenching his throbbing cock so hard it almost made him cum right there. Panting he looked to Misaki from under his now wet hair, his eyes almost blinded by lust. "T-touch yourself." He commanded, and without thought Misaki groaned and gripped his weeping cock in hand and started to pump it along to Usagi's thrusts. "Fuck..." breathe Usagi, his movements becoming jerky as he was coming to the end. "Look at me, o-open your eyes." He said, and slowly Misaki's eyes opened. How beautiful he looked now, so full of need and desire. It actually brought forth a groan of pleasure from Usagi's lips. Staring into one anothers eyes Usagi continued to slam into him, Misaki screaming in bliss at this point and Usagi mindlessly chanting Misaki's name over and over until finally he came.

Cumming inside of Misaki he continued to thrust jerky movements inside of the boy, riding out his orgasm until he felt Misaki clench tightly around him in his own orgasm. Usagi hovered over Misaki for a moment, his body drenched in sweat and quivering with effort before he gasped, falling onto the bed at Misaki's side. Misaki reached out blindly for Usagi, pulling him over so that the man's head rested on his sweaty chest. They laid there breathing heavily together for a long moment, trying to recover from the previous happenings.

Misaki let his eyes shut, giving into the sweet embrace of sleep before he could hear Usagi's rumbling voice. "You're all mine, hear that? Not my brothers, not your friends. Mine." He rumbled possessively, kissing the taut flesh of his stomach. Smiling dismissively Misaki started to comb through Usagi's moist hair, scratching the scalp and soothing his wild lover. "Of course. Of course. Always yours. Forever."


End file.
